This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The amount of time an engine on a marine vessel has been running, referred to as engine hours, may be of interest to a vessel operator. The engine hours may be used to determine when engine maintenance should occur, for warranty purposes, or for other purposes. The engine on a vessel may be connected to a Direct Current (DC) electrical system on the vessel. The engine may charge a battery connected to the DC electrical system. For example, the engine may have an alternator that charges the battery.